The One Where Everything Goes Wrong
by kaira195
Summary: ONE SHOT. Celui où tout va mal A la veille de son mariage avec Pete, Sam ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Jack. Ship Sam/Jack 100%. Ecrite sur les spoilers de Threads.


The One Where everything goes wrong

Genre : Comique, Ship S/J

Catégorie : PG-13

Spoiler : jusqu'à «Affinity» et un peu «Threads»

Résumé : A seulement 3 jours de son mariage, Sam ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Jack, et à sa nouvelle amie Kerry. Croyez-moi quand un Carter a quelque chose derrière la tête, ça ne s'en va pas comme ça...

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi , je ne touche pas de sous, je fais ça juste pour le fun.

Note de l'auteur : je pensais pas que le bahut me prendrait autant de temps et que donc je mettrais si longtemps à finir cette histoire, qui avec Threads n'aura plus aucun sens, mais bon, qui peut résister à l'envie d'envoyer balader Pete une bonne fois pour toutes ? dsl c'est trop piqué sur Friends et mal écrit, mais fallait vraiment que je me débarrasse de ce type !

Bonne Lecture.

TOW Everything goes wrong

(Celui où tout se passe mal)

Ça y était : le grand jour allait arriver. Elle avait déjà acheté les robes, les smokings, réservé l'emplacement, commandé le traiteur et le fleuriste, envoyé les 40 et quelques invitations, déniché un vieux pendentif à sa mère, reçu une gourmette neuve de la part de Cassandra, et un porte-bonheur prêté par Teal'c. Il ne lui manquait plus que quelque chose de bleu.

Et oui : Samantha était sur le point de se marier : dans trois jours à peine elle serait l'heureuse Madame Pete Shanahan !

Elle se figea. Heureuse ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse : ses traits étaient tirés, ses joues plus pâles que jamais et ses yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil. Il faut dire qu'avec tous ces préparatifs, elle n'avait guère eu le temps de se reposer la dernière semaine : des invitations s'étaient perdues en chemin –rien de pire qu'une belle-mère vexée qui vous appellent à 6 heures du matin pour se plaindre de ne pas avoir été invitée, la gourmette de Cassandra n'était pas à la bonne taille, la robe de mariée commandée par la sœur de Pete avait été expédiée à l'ancienne résidence de celui-ci, à Denver, et son témoin avait dû rejoindre l'état de Washington, où l'une de ses tantes était gravement malade. On ne lui avait trouvé comme remplaçant que Jack, qui avait fini par accepter de mauvaise grâce devant le regard suppliant de son second.

Jack...

Justement, Sam refusait de se l'avouer encore, mais il était certainement pour quelque chose dans la peine peinte sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait toujours de très forts sentiments pour lui, accentués plus encore -comme si ça avait été nécessaire- par toutes ces années de travail côte à côte et de confiance... Mais il ne pourrait rien se passer entre eux tant qu'ils feraient tous deux partie du programme Porte des étoiles, et il n'avait été question nulle part dans ses rêves d'enfant d'épouser son prince charmant une fois à la retraite, vieille, ridée, ménopausée et aigrie. Si elle ne pouvait fuir ce qui la ramenait indéniablement à ses sentiments pour Jack par la distance, elle pouvait faire en sorte que cet espoir irraisonné de pouvoir un jour enfin étreindre l'autre cesse de les consumer.

Elle s'était donc résolue à se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui, à défaut de la faire rire, ne la ferait pas pleurer. Et elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Pete : un gars simple, presque insignifiant, vivant loin et risquant sa vie comme elle tous les jours. Ils avaient vite sympathisé. Trop vite même. Leur relation accélérée sentait le désespoir à plein nez. Et si au départ elle ne voulait que se distraire dans une relation fugace, elle avait si bien réussi cette fuite en avant que dans trois jours ils se retrouveraient mariés. Du moins, c'était la version pessimiste qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Allons, ressaisis-toi ma fille ! tentait-elle de se convaincre. Pete est la meilleure chose qui te sois jamais arrivée. Tu vas l'épouser, fonder une famille, et tu feras _enfin_ le deuil de Jack. Tu es juste stressée par la proximité du mariage, ça va passer... »

Elle se pinça les joues pour se redonner des couleurs, et descendit au salon.

Pete était parti régler les derniers détails pour l'achat de leur future maison il pensait en avoir pour un bon moment et lui avait demandé de le rejoindre au _Coup de Cœur_, un resto chic de la ville, pour célébrer leur dernier tête-à-tête en tant que fiancés, puisque le lendemain ils enterreraient leur vie de célibataire chacun de leur côté. En attendant elle était seule, et avait profité de ces quelques instants de répit pour prendre un bon bain chaud, avec mousses et aromates en tout genre. D'ailleurs, elle venait d'épuiser la bouteille de sels de bains au gingembre que Daniel lui avait offerte pour son dernier anniversaire. Tant pis, rien n'est éternel. Pas même l'amour ?

Elle en était là de ses pensées et achevait de sécher les cheveux en s'observant dans le reflet du téléviseur quand le téléphone sonna.

- Allô ? fit-elle d'un ton agacé –ça n'avait pas arrêté de toute la journée- en s'affalant dans le sofa, raflant le combiné dans sa chute.

- Carter ? demandait en même temps une voix reconnaissable entre mille à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ah ! c'est vous mon général !

Enfin une voix agréable ! Elle avait eu peur que ce ne soit Pete, qui passait son temps à lui téléphoner pour s'assurer que les préparatifs avançaient bien et que, selon sa propre expression, « elle tenait le coup ». Cette maudite phrase avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en boule pour des heures. Ce fut un réel soulagement d'entendre enfin la voix de quelqu'un de beaucoup moins concerné par la cérémonie, et qui saurait certainement lui remonter le moral. De plus, elle n'avait plus entendu sa voix depuis que SG-1 avait eu congé à la fin de la semaine précédente. Toutefois, connaissant Jack O'Neill il ne l'appelait certainement pas pour lui parler boulot. Dans ce cas, que voulait-il ?

- Et oui Carter !

Son ton enjoué sonnait faux.

- Comment vont les préparatifs ? Tout vous a été livré à la bonne adresse ?

Encore ce maudit mariage !

- Non, répondit-elle honnêtement, d'un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Pete a dû retourner chercher les robes à son ancienne résidence à Denver en catastrophe avant-hier. Ces gens sont impossibles : à croire qu'ils le font exprès !

Il ne sembla pas s'irriter outre mesure du ton de sa subordonnée.

- Eh oui, je sais, compatit-il calmement. Lors de mon premier mariage, c'était pareil : Sarah courait dans tous les sens en criant comme une hystérique, le téléphone coincé sur l'épaule. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me rendre dingue ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que les gens sont si contents quand ils sont _enfin_ proclamés mari et femme ?

Sam rit de bon cœur. Cela lui faisait le plus grand bien après une semaine de stress de parler à un ami qui savait la comprendre et la réconforter. Un ami vraiment très proche...

- ... d'ailleurs, reprit-il, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir en rajouter à votre malheur Carter.

Rien que ça ! Il se savait tout permis. Et toujours cette affreuse manie de l'appeler par son nom de famille, elle n'était bonne qu'à recevoir les ordres.

- Oh non : supplia-t-elle. Ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas être le témoin de Pete ! Ses amis sont en service à Denver, Daniel est le mien et Teal'c n'est pas exactement ce qu'on peut appeler un _authentique_ citoyen américain !

- Calmez-vous Carter ! respirez...

Il semblait trouver la situation très amusante.

En fait, dit-il calmement, je voulais savoir si je pouvais amener un chien à la cérémonie.

- Un chien ? répéta-t-elle, dubitative.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'il avait un animal de compagnie.

- Oui, il se trouve que Kerry en a toujours voulu un, ce qui fait que je lui en ai offert un, et du coup c'est... _notre_ chien.

Kerry ! Encore cette abrutie de la CIA ! C'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée plus tôt dans la conversation !

- Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé, continuait-il sans se préoccuper du silence de rage à l'autre bout du fil, et j'ai peur qu'il fasse ses besoins dans l'appartement de Kerry pendant qu'on sera à la cérémonie.

Kerry ! Comment diable Sam avait-elle pu l'oublier celle-là ?

Kerry Johnson, autant dire un ange tombé du ciel, avec ses trente balais et des poussières, ses cheveux en brosse et ses yeux verts, avait été chargée d'enquêter sur « l'incident diplomatique » produit en Russie par Kingsey. Bien entendu on avait dû l'informer du projet Stargate dans son intégralité, et elle paradait désormais dans la base, avec son chef enroulé autour du petit doigt. Non seulement elle viendrait narguer Sam à son propre mariage – Jack ne lui aurait jamais pardonnée de pas l'avoir invitée, avait estimé Sam – mais en plus ils s'étaient achetés _un chien_ ! le pompon.

Sam s'était attendue à à peu près tout sauf à ça. Déjà qu'il était dur d'avaler que son pseudo petit ami allait voir ailleurs chez les minettes en civil sous prétexte qu'elle s'était fiancée à un autre... Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien... il y avait peut-être un soupçon de logique dans tout ça, que l'esprit douloureux de Sam ne parvenait qu'à entrevoir difficilement. Elle se rendit compte qu'il attendait toujours une réponse.

- Un chien ? se contenta-t-elle de répéter, déjà à mi-chemin de l'incrédulité vers la rage la plus extrême.

Il ne sembla pas saisir son malaise.

- Oui Carter, un chien, se moqua-t-il. Cette petite boule de poil qui court, aboie, et à qui j'essaie d'apprendre à pisser dans sa _litière_!

Aucune méchanceté ne perçait dans sa voix on pouvait clairement y distinguer de l'amusement et une légère invitation à réagir pour son interlocutrice, mais il n'était nullement tendu comme elle à l'évocation _du_ sujet.

- Oui oui bien sûr, se reprit-elle. Ce que je veux dire c'est... Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un chien ?

C'était sorti, comme ça. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Pourquoi un chien ? Parce que ça vous lie pour 15 bonnes années ? Pourquoi pas un mariage, comme elle et Pete, qu'ils arrêtent enfin de penser l'un à l'autre et de se faire autant de mal ? Jack en parut dépité, mais il ne se démonta pas.

- Eh bien, en logique un chien est un animal affectueux qui distrait et sert à se sentir moins seul, énonça-t-il d'un ton forcé.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas seuls, Kerry et vous, mon général, opposa-t-elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Était-ce parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle crevait de jalousie ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende pleurer ? Parce que son esprit s'embrouillait quand elle se rendait compte du désastre qu'était sa vie sentimental et que ce _putain_ de chien était le premier pas du seul homme qu'elle ait jamais véritablement aimé envers une autre femme pour signifier clairement qu'il se décidait enfin à l'abandonner, comme elle avait _exactement_ tout fait pour ?

Non. Elle refusait de penser ça. Cela faisait trop mal. Alors elle voulait comprendre. Pourquoi un _chien_?

- Non, admit Jack, franchement agacé cette fois. Mais dans un couple un chien ça peut aussi servir à raffermir les liens, prendre une bouffée d'air. Un peu comme un môme... Sauf que lui ne se tuera pas avec mon arme de service ?

Voilà. Elle pouvait être fière d'elle. Il avait fait un effort pour être l'invité de Pete, pour tout concilier et pour se montrer courtois, et elle avait dû fortement l'ébranler pour qu'il lui balance la mort de Charlie à la figure.

- Je... vous demande pardon mon général, balbutia-t-elle. Vous pouvez amener tous les chiens que vous pouvez, il n'y a aucun problème.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Décidément, elle faisait tout de travers. Elle raccrocha aussitôt, d'un geste lent, quasi léthargique.

Il n'avait pas compris sa détresse, il s'était efforcé de paraître aimable et d'aller dans le sens d'une situation qu'elle avait créée dans le but même qu'il la réfute. En décodé, elle s'était mise avec Pete pour qu'il réagisse et fasse bouger les choses, au lieu de ça son seul effort était de consentir : le grand brigadier général Jack O'Neill, qu'aucun goau'ld n'avait réussi ne serait-ce qu'à faire vaciller, déclarait forfait. Et même si tout était sa faute, son... « indifférence » la blessait. Résultat : elle venait de lui raccrocher au nez, le sous-entendu « Charlie » lui ayant fait l'effet d'un calibre 38 en plein dans l'estomac. Tant pis, elle rattraperait le coup plus tard, ou bien , en désespoir de cause, elle enverrait Daniel en émissaire.

Elle préféra jeter l'éponge, et remonter se changer pour sa soirée, même si elle n'avait désormais plus le cœur à fêter quoi que ce soit.

Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de chien ?

Quand elle arriva devant le _Coup de cœur_ à 8 heures moins dix, Pete était déjà là, gai comme un pinçon. Automatiquement, Sam pris sa pose « rafraîchie » : la démarche énergique et le sourire aux lèvres, elle avait tout l'air de la jeune femme comblée, un masque qu'elle ne se permettait de laisser tomber que devant Teal'c ou Daniel.

Pete sourit en la voyant arriver.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un air enjoué.

Elle faillit répondre automatiquement : «très drôle !» Mais elle voyait bien que lui ne plaisantait pas. C'était une particularité qu'elle appréciait chez Pete quand il pleuvait sur son cœur : pour lui le soleil était toujours bleu clair sans un nuage à l'horizon, les gens s'aimaient tous sincèrement et la pauvreté n'existait pas. Cette vision idyllique que - je rassure le lecteur, j'accentue légèrement dans cette description - était d'une telle naïveté qu'au moins il lui dessinait un véritable sourire aux lèvres - un sourire quelque part entre la pitié et la raillerie.

Quelle question ! Non, bien sûr que ça n'allait pas : elle n'arrêtait pas de courir dans tous les sens pour préparer un mariage qui ne la réjouissait que de temps à autres, et Jack et sa pouffiasse de Kerry avait maintenant un chien ! Ce soir là, la naïveté de son fiancé l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Elle avait envie de hurler, mais elle se retint, comme toujours, et se contenta d'un simple :

- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Il sourit de plus belle :

- C'est normal avec toute cette organisation de dingue ! Ne t'en fais pas : dans deux jours tout sera fini. Tu vis le pire maintenant, et comme ça on n'aura plus que le meilleur devant nous.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison que deux mariages sur trois finissaient en divorce, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Mais comme il l'embrassait avec tendresse et dévotion sur la joue, elle lui sourit bravement.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient assis à une table tranquille dans le fond du restaurant la table était ornée de chandelles et d'une nappe pourpre, suggérant très peu subtilement que Pete avait tout préparé longtemps à l'avance. Il lui prit tendrement la main, et se mit à caresser son annulaire, qu'ornait toujours la bague de fiançailles, de son pouce.

- Je suis content qu'on soit enfin tous les deux, dit-il tendrement. Avec toutes les choses qu'on a eues à faire cette semaine, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vus. Et tu m'as manquée.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Sam eut un vrai sourire. Il était facile de s'empêtrer dans un tas de considérations romanesques où Jack était l'homme de sa vie, Jack aurait dû se montrer jaloux et sortir Pete de chez lui à 8h du matin pour lui casser la gueule, Jack aurait dû braver toutes les lois pour elle et oublier l'évidence : Pete était un garçon tendre et attentionné, gentil, elle l'avait choisi pour ces raisons et ce n'était que devant ses avances trop précipitées que seule la vengeance avait poussé Sam à consentir de manière toute aussi précipitée. Pete était le genre d'homme que toutes les femmes recherchent...

Son sourire se crispa. Oui, toutes les femmes. Mais elle ? Etait-elle _vraiment_ comme toutes les femmes ? N'avait-elle pas une vie exceptionnelle ? Ne lui fallait-il pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ? Et alors elle revenait indubitablement à la même personne...

- Ça vit longtemps un chien ? interrogea-t-elle tout à coup, interrompant Pete sans aucun ménagement dans le monologue qu'il avait entreprit sur la façon dont ils pourraient aménager leur nouvelle maison.

Il se trouva largement pris de cours.

- Pardon ?

- Un chien ? insista-t-elle. Ça vit combien de temps ?

- Je dirais 10 ou 12 ans. Pourquoi ?

- Oh rien ! Juste comme ça. Il se trouve que j'ai un ami...

Elle évita soigneusement de laisser échapper le nom de Jack, car elle avait constaté que même l'innocence naïve de Pete avait ses limites dès qu'il s'agissait de son supérieur hiérarchique.

- ...un ami qui vient d'acheter un chien avec son amie, poursuivit-elle, car c'était la seule chose que son esprit parvenait encore à entrevoir clairement sans que ses pensées s'égarent ou que son estomac se contracte douloureusement. Et je me demandais combien de temps ça peut vivre. Apparemment ils en ont pour un bout de temps...

- Ah, fit simplement Pete, ne sachant vraiment quoi ajouter d'autre.

A ce moment précis, le serveur arriva avec deux coupes de champagne. Sam prit la sienne et en enfila une grande gorgée sans attendre.

- Tchin ! fit-il avec ironie en levant sa propre coupe.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, se reprit-elle.

Elle entrechoqua son verre avec le sien, puis descendit le reste de la coupe cul sec, sous l'œil désolé de Pete.

Jamais il n'avait vu Sam dans un état pareil. Certes elle avait ses humeurs, ses hauts et ses bas, mais depuis que les préparatifs du mariage avaient commencés quelque chose ne tournait pas rond il préférait mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue, sans beaucoup de conviction. Partagé entre l'ébahissement et la peine, il la regarda dîner et descendre presque à elle toute seule trois bouteilles de champagne, jusqu'à ce que l'alcool rende euphorique jusqu'à l'absurde la partie de esprit qui n'était pas encore complètement assommé.

- Et pourquoi un chien d'abord ? continuait-elle sans sembler pouvoir se lasser. Pourquoi pas une de ces saloperies de papillons éphémères qui ne vivent qu'une journée ? Comment ça s'appelle, hein, comment ça s'appelle ?

- Des éphémères ?

- Ouais ! c'est ça ! approuva-t-elle d'un ton pâteux. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas pris ça ? Ça vit pas longtemps un éphémère, alors qu'un chien, ils ne sont pas près de s'en débarrasser !

Le serveur revint, mettant terme à l'agonie de Pete.

- Je vous apporte la carte des desserts monsieur ? proposa-t-il avec un bref coup d'œil navré vers Sam.

- Non ! s'écria Pete en bondissant sur sa chaise.

Sam reposa sa coupe vide, et le regarda avec les yeux ronds de l'image d'un poisson rouge déformée par son bocal, brusquement sortie de sa transe.

- Non, reprit-il plus calmement. L'addition s'il vous plaît.

- Oh ! se lamenta-t-elle. Tu ne t'es pas amusé, hein ?

- Si, si... mais je dois t'avouer que depuis plus d'une heure je me repasse le film _Les 101 dalmatiens_ dans ma tête.

- Oh... gémit-elle. Je suis désolée ! C'est notre dernière soirée en tant que couple non marié et voilà que je gâche tout à cause de Jack, et de sa Kerry, et de leur chien...

- Jack ? tiqua aussitôt Pete. Tu parles de Jack O'Neill ?

- Evidemment que je parle de Jack O'Neill ! emporta le vin sur la raison de Sam, manquant de la faire tomber de sa chaise. Kerry voulait un chien, et donc il lui en a acheté un, ce qui fait que maintenant c'est _leur_ chien. Logique, non ?

- Je vois, fit-il d'un ton glacial. Viens, je te ramène à la maison, tu es ivre.

Même s'il savait que Sam avait absorbé bien trop d'alcool pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait, il était blessé dans son amour propre.

Il avait compris dès le début que Sam et O'Neill n'étaient pas que de simples collègues de travail, comme tout le monde se bornait à le lui répéter, et c'était sans doute la raison de l'animosité flagrante qu'on lui témoignait à la base quand il osait s'y aventurer. Même Daniel Jackson, réputé diplomate, se montrait froid envers lui et s'arrangeait toujours pour s'éclipser peu de temps après l'avoir vu.

Jack O'Neill était la seule véritable menace qui planait sur son mariage, celle dont il avait tenté d'écarter Sam en revenant à Colorado Springs tous les week-ends quand il travaillait encore à Denver.

Et voilà que ce bellâtre en uniforme venait s'inviter dans le dîner romantique qu'il avait préparé pour Sam, à l'avant-veille de leur mariage !

Il était habitué à « Jack » par-ci et « le général O'Neill » par-là, mais jamais encore Sam n'avait laissé échapper le moindre propos ambigu à son sujet, et encore moins démontré une telle possessivité en ce qui le concernait.

Quand il eût payé, il récupéra son manteau, et mit celui de Sam sur ses épaules.

- Viens, dit-il en la tirant par le bras pour qu'elle se lève. On rentre.

- Non! protesta-t-elle d'un ton capricieux, la démarche plus qu'incertaine.

Elle sortit du restaurant, mais refusa de le suivre dans la voiture.

- Mais pour l'amour du ciel Pete, tu ne pourrais pas un peu me fiche la paix ? ragea-t-elle en s'arrachant énergiquement de son étreinte. Tu ne vois pas que je suis fatiguée de tout ça ? J'ai besoin d'air! Et au lieu de ça le téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner, tout le monde me félicite et me demande comment ça va, et le pire de tout c'est toi ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était un peu de soutien, de tendresse, et au lieu de ça tu m'enchaînes. Jac-

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Même près de 2 grammes d'alcool dans le sang ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de lire sur le visage contrit de son fiancé qu'elle en avait trop dit.

- Eh bah vas-y ! hurla-t-il par-dessus sa portière. Dis-moi : qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ce type ?

Elle hésita un moment, mais la provocation avait toujours été sa faiblesse, jamais elle n'aurait permis que Pete lui tienne tête.

- Il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça, lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix.

Mais il avait très bien entendu.

- Non, ça tu as raison ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Il ne risque pas de t'étouffer, lui, puisqu'il t'évite ! Combien de fois il t'a emmenée au restaurant, combien de fois il t'a emmenée danser, combien de fois il t'a même prise dans ses bras ?

Les bras serrés autour d'elle comme une gamine prise en flagrant délit, elle grinça entre ses dents :

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'en a pas le droit.

- Et alors ? Moi j'ai bien quitté mon boulot et tous mes potes pour toi, j'ai accepté que tu restes dans cette base où il se passe des trucs plus que louches. Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, hein ? Rien !

Emporté dans le délire de Sam, il frôlait l'hystérie, la cocotte minute explosait.

- Il est avec une autre maintenant, assena-t-il. Et il ne fera jamais rien pour toi. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, Sam, sinon ce n'est pas la peine de revenir me voir !

Il monta dans la voiture sans qu'elle esquisse le moindre geste, claqua la portière, et démarra pied au plancher, faisant crisser les pneus, et laissant là Sam avec son manteau sur les épaules, et dans ses poches les clefs d'une voiture qu'elle était bien incapable de conduire.

La tête basse, elle se mit à marcher sans même savoir où elle allait.

Ses pieds la conduisirent sans hésiter jusque sur le seuil de Jack. Il faisait nuit noire, la lune se cachait. L'air était glacial, et il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Les mains enfouies dans ses poches, elle resta plantée là, raide comme un piquet sous la pluie battante. Et elle pleura. Elle pleura parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de même poser la main sur la poignée et quand bien même elle oserait, peut-être la porte serait-elle fermée à clef, ou _pire_ encore : peut-être une grande femme rousse élégante d'une trentaine d'années lui ouvrirait-elle avec ce sourire comblé des femmes amoureuses, ce sourire auquel elle avait beau travailler des heures devant son miroir, Sam n'arrivait toujours pas à imiter. Il aurait alors mieux valu ne jamais la toucher, cette foutue poignée de porte.

Elle pleura, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que, transie par le froid, elle se décide à rebrousser chemin, et à aller toquer chez Janet.

Etonnamment, ce fut Daniel qui lui ouvrit, en caleçon, sans lunettes, se frottant les yeux.

- Il doit être tard, réalisa-t-elle, je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

Mais son ami l'avait déjà reconnue.

- Sam ? fit-il, la voix pâteuse. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Daniel, excusez-moi, je venais voir Janet et...

L'archéologue se redressa, à moitié ahuri, à moitié grave, alors qu'elle s'interrompait en réalisant sa bourde. C'était au cimetière qu'il fallait aller consulter sa meilleure amie désormais. Même elle l'avait laissée tomber.

- Je suis désolée ! bafouilla-t-elle. J'ai trop bu, et il est tard, je...

Il la regardait toujours sans comprendre, faisant visiblement un effort considérable pour réunir ses idées.

- Je vais rentrer, conclut-elle dans un soupir.

Elle s'était enfuie à grands pas avant que Daniel ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Sa maison était à l'autre bout de la ville, c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait pu marcher du restaurant jusque chez Jack, puis de là à chez Janet -la maison qu'occupait en fait Cassandra désormais, et où il arrivait à Daniel de squatter la chambre d'amis quand il se sentait mélancolique, ou par simple commodité, son propre appartement étant affreusement loin de la base- sans s'écrouler. Mais elle marcha. Elle marcha pendant des heures, croisant les bras pour se tenir chaud dans ses fins habits de soirée trempés, ses chaussures à hauts talons à la main.

Le jour se levait déjà quand elle enfonça ses clefs dans la serrure de la porte.

Le salon était désert, Pete devait encore dormir. Elle n'avait toujours aucune envie de le rejoindre. A peine consciente, elle balança ses chaussures et son manteau, et s'étendit sur le divan, pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Un peu plus tard, en descendant d'un pas lourd prendre son café, Pete la retrouva dans la même position, profondément endormie, trempée jusqu'aux os. Il ne put lutter contre l'attendrissement qui l'envahissait : aussi forte que cette femme eut pu paraître, il la savait sensible, et douce. Il la recouvrit d'une grosse couverture, et s'en alla à pas feutrés vers la cuisine, le cœur déjà moins gros qu'elle lui soit revenue.

Toutefois, quand il fut attablé, il dut se résoudre à admettre qu'il était partagé : d'un côté il adorait cette femme, pleine de vie, passionnée et intelligente, mais de l'autre elle ne cessait de l'humilier en lui signifiant clairement qu'elle ne s'attachait pas si facilement, et que Jack avait réussi à s'attacher son affection et une loyauté sans bornes là ou lui avait misérablement échoué. Les deux ne pouvaient former un couple, le règlement l'interdisait bien sûr. Mais qui aurait choisi Sam si ça n'avait été le cas ?

Où Jack le dominait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il aurait un jour la réponse à cette question.

Alors que faire ? Allait-il vraiment renoncer à la femme qu'il aimait à cause de ce pseudo prétendant légèrement difficile à effacer de sa vie? N'avait-elle pas déjà fait son choix entre eux deux en acceptant de l'épouser? Elle finirait bien par l'oublier, ce type. Et il l'y aiderait. Oui, quitte à faire des tours un peu louches, il lui ferait oublier tout ce qui avait jamais pu toucher de près ou de loin à Jack O'Neill, à commencer par leur dispute de la veille. Et il avait tout le temps pour réfléchir au moyen de s'y prendre avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

En effet, il disposa de tout son temps : Sam ne sortit de sa torpeur qu'en début d'après-midi. Jamais elle n'avait tenu l'alcool, c'était le seul point sur lequel ses compagnons d'arme l'emportaient haut la main - à l'exception de Daniel, bien entendu.

Elle avait une migraine affreuse et aucun souvenir de la veille, mais elle était nue dans son lit. Typique d'une cuite dans les règles de l'art !

S'habillant d'une chemise de Pete qu'elle trouva sur un dos de chaise, elle descendit en essayant de chasser la mauvaise impression que c'était encore une grotesque invention de n°5, et le trouva assis dans le canapé à lire le journal.

- Bonjour ? tenta-t-elle d'un ton pâteux, incapable de deviner son humeur.

- Ah, salut ! la gratifia-t-il avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Il quitta son journal pour l'entourer de ses bras et l'embrasser fougueusement. Légèrement désorientée, elle se laissa faire bien vite elle se sentait en manque de tendresse.

- C'est cette nuit qui me vaut tous ces honneurs ? interrogea-t-elle.

Pete était rarement si expressif. Il sourit.

- Oui, mentit-il sans une fausse note. Tu as été ex-tra-or-di-naire !

Il remit une de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille.

- Tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau de fiançailles que je pouvais rêver d'avoir, dit-il d'un ton émouvant. Et je t'_aime_.

Elle sourit à son tour, bravement. Apparemment Pete ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle était ivre, et l'alcool lui avait même procuré certaines vertus qu'il avait appréciées. Mais elle avait le sentiment étrange que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, sans pouvoir dire quoi. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup pensé à Jack, ce qui dans le fond n'avait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit d'étonnant. Mais il lui semblait aussi avoir le souvenir flou de Daniel, en caleçon dans un encadrement de porte. Et puis cette sensation si nette d'avoir marché. Oui, elle était presque certaine de se souvenir avoir marché, pendant des heures, alors qu'elle avait horreur de ça.

Peut-être un mauvais rêve, ou le souvenir d'une ancienne mission.

Tout en se promettant mentalement de réfléchir à ces songes pour le moins singuliers, elle monta se changer, et piqua au passage une aspirine dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Après tout, pour une fois que l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille qu'elle célébrait était le sien...

Vers 16h, las de tourner en rond dans son salon, Jack décida de passer faire un tour au SGC.

Ça n'était pas la joie. Sam allait se marier le lendemain, et il ne cessait de penser à elle : son sourire, ses yeux bleu lagon et leurs rares baisers l'envahissaient toujours plus ardemment alors qu'il tentait de les chasser de son esprit. Il avait cru qu'ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre depuis le test zatarc et autres mésaventures de ce genre. Et même si dans l'immédiat il ne pouvait lui offrir le bonheur qu'elle méritait, il avait gardé l'irrésistible espoir qu'elle l'attendrait.

Et il semblait en être ainsi jusqu'à l'épisode « Pete », un bellâtre rencontré par hasard, dans les bras de qui Sam était allée se jeter tel Homer sur le dernier donut qui restait dans son frigo.

Il secoua la tête, s'en voulant d'avoir de telles pensées de Sam. Mais... franchement ! D'après Daniel, ils avaient fini au lit au premier rendez-vous. Qu'avait-il donc de plus que lui, ce type ? A part bien sûr le fait que ce n'était pas un militaire, qu'il était plus jeune, moins aigri, qu'il ne la repoussait pas, et qu'il était plutôt bel homme...

Ok, Pete gagnait sur tours les fronts, si on considérait l'affaire avec raison. Mais, et l'amour ? Sam l'avait aimé non ? Elle l'avait même avoué. Ils étaient liés par cette confession laissée à Anise, l'aveu de cette trahison odieuse envers leurs sentiments les plus intimes, qu'ils avaient signé ce jour là.

C'était un peu pour ça que Kerry l'avait quitté. OK : peut-être même un peu beaucoup. Elle se plaignait qu'il ne jurait que par Sam, qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle, et il n'avait pas même cherché à la contredire. A quoi bon nier l'évidence ? Il était _dingue_ de cette femme : non pas celle qui se tenait devant lui, exaspérée, celle qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Et après s'être enfilé 6 ou 7 bières, quand il avait clamé haut et fort que Sam était postée devant sa porte, sous la pluie, Kerry avait marmonné qu'il était dingue, excédée, et était partie s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis. Le lendemain matin, elle était partie tout court, avec le chien.

Il était triste, certes, mais il commençait tout juste à entr'apercevoir à quel point sa peine n'avait rien à voir avec le départ de Kerry.

Bien sûr, il s'était juré de ne jamais reprocher à Sam de réclamer auprès d'un autre le bonheur qu'il était incapable de lui apporter, mais ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble, traversé tant d'épreuves. Qui pourrait jamais aimer autant cette femme que lui ?

Il réalisa qu'il était purement et simplement en train de piquer une crise de jalousie en bonne et due forme. Ou presque : lui n'avait l'intention de cogner personne il était seul responsable de cette situation qui lui déchirait l'âme -alors que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il était sûr de ne plus en avoir.

Dur, passer ce cap serait dur. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de se donner du courage en allant embêter le petit scarabée jusque dans son bureau, où il était sûr de le trouver même un samedi à 4h de l'après-midi. La porte était ouverte, mais il toqua par habitude. Il avait tendance à oublier que depuis quelques temps on ne trouvait plus le doc et _la_ doc « occupés » dans le bureau de l'un ou l'autre. Un souvenir qui faisait mal -lui aussi, décidément- quand il rejaillissait alors qu'on apercevait Daniel seul le nez dans ses bouquins, les yeux plissés par la concentration.

C'était la première fois que Daniel avait relevé la tête avant même que Jack ne toque.

- Entrez, fit-il. Je suppose que pour venir ici à cette heure il s'agit de Sam.

- Non, mentit Jack. Je venais juste voir ce que vous faisiez.

Daniel referma le volume poussiéreux qu'il tenait d'un coup sec, et le reposa négligemment en haut de sa pile de papier.

- Et moi qui croyais que la présence de Kerry me ferait un peu de repos, soupira-t-il.

- Justement, elle est partie ce matin, lâcha Jack d'un air détaché, les mains dans les poches, tentant de cacher qu'en réalité il était contrarié par la perspicacité de son ami.

- Oh! Désolé, fit Daniel, sincère.

- Pas la peine, je n'étais pas ce qu'il lui fallait de toutes façons.

- Comment ça ? Vous aviez pourtant l'air de bien vous entendre.

- Oui, mais vous savez, je crois qu'un jeune femme belle et dynamique comme Kerry mérite mieux qu'un vieux ronchon qui n'arrive à penser qu'à une autre femme qui va se marier demain...

Droit au but. Ce n'était pas le genre de Jack une telle confession prouvait donc à quel point il était affecté par les évènements.

- Sam, conclut Daniel en baissant la tête d'un air atterré.

- Je n'arrive pas à me la chasser de la tête, avoua Jack, crispant ses mains au dessus de sa tête en signe de frustration. On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble ! Et même si je ne veux que son bonheur je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment on a pu... en arriver là.

Daniel lâcha un énorme soupir, et chercha le regard de son ami qui semblait trouver soudain un intérêt grandissant pour un scarabée en pierre ramené de P2X-548 par SG-7.

- Vous l'aimez ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Oh ça a du charme pour du... [Jack se tordit le cou pour tenter de lire les notes de son ami à l'envers] mésopotamien pré...

Daniel poussa un profond soupir, horripilé. Il n'y avait qu'à Sam que ce genre de blagues idiotes pouvait arracher un sourire radieux. Sam... décidément.

- Je parle de _Sam_, insista-t-il en lui arrachant l'artéfact des mains. Vous l'aimez?

Jack se figea aussitôt, et leva vers lui d'immenses prunelles chocolats noires d'amertume.

- Vous savez très bien que c'est impossible Daniel : le règlement stipule que...

- Répondez juste à la question, coupa l'archéologue, intransigeant.

Jack eut une pause, défiant son ami du regard pour tenter de le dissuader d'attendre une réponse, mais celui-ci resta fermement ancré sur ses positions, et soutint son regard.

- Oui, souffla-t-il, bien sûr.

- Alors dites-le lui ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Vous plaisantez ? il est _déjà_ trop tard : elle va se _marier_. Elle a enfin trouvé le bonheur auquel elle aspirait.

Il y eut encore une pause, pendant laquelle Daniel sembla tenter de sonder l'âme de Jack de ses grands yeux bleus, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton irrité.

- Jack, je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais...

Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil dehors et alla fermer la porte, puis il se planta à nouveau devant son ami et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- Je n'aime pas Pete, confessa-t-il. Il n'est pas drôle, il passe son temps à fanfaronner et à regarder Sam béatement comme si elle était la 8e merveille du monde. En plus, il fait un métier très dangereux : vous parlez d'une vie...

Jack l'interrompit d'un bruyant raclement de gorge.

- Je savais que vous me comprendriez, acquiesça Daniel avec un sourire.

- Comprendre quoi ? s'impatienta l'autre. Que vous ne m'aimez pas ? Pour l'amour du ciel, Daniel, ça je le sais depuis longtemps !

- Mais au contraire ! Teal'c, Sam et moi -et si _jamais_ vous rapportez cette conversation à qui que ce soit, je me verrai dans l'obligation de convaincre Teal'c que selon la culture terrienne il doit vous briser les genoux pour venger l'honneur bafoué de Sam- on vous _adore _! Hum... pas tous de la même façon évidemment, précisa-t-il devant les sourcils froncés de son interlocuteur. Vous êtes notre ami, et peu importe que Pete soit votre copie parfaite avec 20 ans de moins. Il n'est pas _vous_ ! Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

- Non, admit sincèrement l'autre en haussant les épaules.

ELLE NE L'AIME PAS ! Bon sang, mais il faut le placarder partout dans le SGC pour que vous compreniez ?

Ce fut au tour de Daniel de prendre un air suprêmement contrarié.

Bien sûr qu'il n'a soit disant rien à vous envier : il la fait rire, il l'aime, il n'est pas militaire et il est plus jeune. Mais il n'est pas _vous_, c'est comme ça. Elle s'est mentie à elle-même tout en espérant vous faire réagir, et quand elle s'en rendra compte il sera sûrement trop tard.

Jack ne sembla pas impressionné le moins du monde. Comme toujours quand quelqu'un –et en particulier Daniel- essayait de lui prouver qu'il avait tord, il était plutôt froissé.

- Alors vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? s'insurgea-t-il. Que je débarque en plein milieu de la cérémonie dans mon costume de justicier en clamant : « Ne l'épouse pas chérie, je t'aime ! Et nous vivrons heureux le temps que la court martiale nous tombe dessus ! »

Daniel fit la grimace : en sarcasme il ne faisait toujours pas le poids contre son mentor.

- Il est _trop_ _tard_ Daniel, reprit Jack. Sam est assez grande pour décider seule de sa vie et elle a choisi Pete.

L'archéologue ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant.

- Parce que vous ne lui avez pas laissé le choix ! contra-t-il. Si vous lui aviez parlé de vos sentiments dès le début on n'en serait pas là !

- Et on en serait où ? Carter est ma subordonnée directe : si jamais on entamait une relation SG-1 serait démantelée ! Je _refuse_ qu'elle soit affectée ailleurs : à défaut de pouvoir l'aimer je veux _au moins_ pouvoir la protéger.

Que répondre à ça ? C'était noble, triste, et profondément injuste.

- Ça je peux comprendre, murmura faiblement Daniel.

Il était temps : Jack avait commencé à se briser, il avait ces yeux défaits qui avaient regardé Sam piégée derrière le champ de force goaul'd lorsque les brassards Atanix les avaient lâchés.

- Elle a fait son choix, conclut-il d'un ton inhabituellement rauque, les yeux dans le vague. Et moi aussi.

Et il tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui un Daniel qui avait rarement eu l'air aussi abattu. D'ailleurs, Jack l'avait tellement peiné qu'il en avait oublié l'essentiel. La mémoire lui revenant tout à coup, il courut après Jack, et le rattrapa devant l'ascenseur. Il attendait les mains dans les poches, l'air de rien.

- Jack ! appela-t-il, essoufflé.

- QUOI encore ?

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Évidemment ! répondit-il entre ses dents, agacé. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle soit partie ?

- Non ! Je ne parlais pas de Kerry, mais de Sam.

Cette fois, Jack consentit à abandonner sa contemplation impatiente des portes de l'ascenseur pour se tourner vers son ami. Il rehaussa les épaules.

- Disons que la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé au téléphone elle s'est comportée bizarrement et je l'ai plutôt mal pris mais...

- C'était hier soir ?

- Non, hier matin. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis. Hier soir je me soûlais pendant que Kerry hurlait.

- Ah ? Bizarre... venez voir.

Daniel força Jack à le suivre de nouveau dans son bureau. Il s'y résigna d'un air nonchalant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? prit-il tout à coup intérêt en voyant l'air grave que portait le scarabée.

- Eh bien voilà... Hier soir, Sam est venue à l'appartement de Janet. Elle a dit qu'elle... voulait lui parler.

- Pardon ?

- Elle avait bu, il était tard, elle a complètement oublié que Janet... enfin vous voyez. Et ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'en général quand elle allait voir Janet c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas avec vous. Elle avait l'air parfaitement _affligée_, mais elle s'est enfuie avant que j'ai pu la retenir.

- Et elle était venue voir Janet ? répéta Jack, incrédule.

- Oui ! Et pour venir parler à un mort à 3h du matin elle ne devait vraiment pas aller bien. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'elle revenait de chez vous.

- Non, elle n'est pas passée hier. A moins que... attendez une minute ! J'avais pas mal bu moi aussi, et donc ça n'est plus très clair, mais je me rappelle très bien avoir cru l'apercevoir devant ma porte. Kerry a dit que j'étais complètement obsédé et elle est partie s'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami.

- Et vous pensez qu'elle était vraiment là ? demanda Daniel.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Si elle était venue pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'aurait même pas sonné ?

- Peut-être justement à cause de Kerry.

- Comment ça ? fit Jack d'un air bête.

- Eh bien réfléchissez ! Si elle vous avait trouvé... « avec » Kerry, ça lui aurait brisé le cœur. C'est pour ça qu'elle a eu peur et qu'elle a couru instinctivement chez Janet. Puis elle a dû réaliser que Janet n'était pas là en me voyant, et elle est rentrée chez elle, exposa Daniel sans même reprendre son souffle.

Sa capacité à lier différentes choses l'étonnerait toujours, pensa Jack.

- Ce ne sont que des conjectures, rappela-t-il toutefois.

- Oui, mais ça tient la route.

- Elle aurait traversé toute la ville _à pied_ ?

- C'est tout Sam ça : dès qu'elle ne sait plus quoi faire elle culpabilise, et elle s'acharne jusqu'à l'épuisement.

- Oui, admit Jack, la voix rauque. C'est vrai. J'espère seulement qu'elle va bien...

En effet, Sam profitait largement de sa soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, et s'amusait comme une petite folle -ou en tout cas, c'était ce dont elle essayait d'avoir l'air. Elle n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de la nuit précédente, elle avait donc fini par adopter la version de Pete, à cela prêt qu'elle se doutait avoir bu plus que de raison, même s'il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Alors elle donnait le change devant le nombre réduit d'amies qui lui restait, elle applaudissait et sifflait après les strip-teaseurs –malgré ses réticences Tania, l'organisatrice, avait insisté pour en embaucher- même si elle regrettait de tout son coeur de ne pouvoir s'isoler pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa soirée de la veille. Et puis il y avait ce « Jack, Jack, Jack... » incessant dans sa tête, comme un vieux disque rayé et qui lui donnait parfois l'impression que cet amour frustré tournait à l'obsession. Lui semblait mieux s'en sortir. Jack... Sans comprendre pourquoi elle revit la porte close de sa maison, les vitres ruisselantes sous la pluie battante... Mais d'où donc pouvaient venir toutes ces images ?

Après une interminable soirée, Sam résolut de se rendre compte par elle-même de cette sensation qui la poursuivait. Et une fois arrivée dans l'allée de la grande maison de son supérieur, tout lui revint en tête, comme un boomerang : les gouttes d'eau glacées, les crampes à rester debout dans la nuit, et cette porte désespérément fermée.

Elle sonna sans attendre. Rien. Jack devait être sorti avec Kerry... et le fameux chien. Essuyant une larme d'un revers de main rageur, elle remonta dans son pick-up et rentra chez elle. La nuit tombait, et le lendemain à la même heure, elle serait mariée à un homme qui lui mentait. Elle se rappelait tout désormais : Pete et elle s'étaient disputés, et elle avait marché jusqu'à la porte de Jack avant de rester des heures durant plantée sous la pluie. Bien entendu la scène du restaurant lui rendait plus évidente la compréhension du geste de Pete. Il avait eu peur. Peur de ce qu'elle avait pu faire, penser ou décider cette nuit là.

Il n'avait donc plus confiance en elle, et il ne lui avait pas prouvé qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance par ses récents actes non plus. Et dire qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore mariés !

Mais elle n'avait rien fait, ni décidé, elle était trop ivre ce soir là, il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter. Il ne s'était rien passé : elle avait une fois de plus fait marche arrière toute devant l'objet où la poussait son désir elle avait fui, comme d'habitude.

Son mariage, en revanche, elle ne le désirait pas plus que ça. Alors peut-être parviendrait-elle à en arriver à bout ?

Elle rit nerveusement à cette pensée, cette pensée humiliante et absurde, puis elle se défit de son manteau qu'elle balança sans ménage sur le canapé, et monta prendre une douche.

Pete arriva vers la fin du temps de pause de l'après-shampoing, elle pouvait l'entendre distinctement poser ses clés sur la table basse en verre, et monter les escaliers d'un pas léger. Il avait sûrement déjà entendu l'eau couler, et émoustillé comme l'est tout homme normal après le pack de bière et les strip-teaseuses règlementaires à tout enterrement de vie de garçon, il voudrait la rejoindre. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, mais si elle ne trouvait pas vite quelque chose de dissuasif, elle devrait lui céder, et l'accueillir avec elle sans broncher. Sans réfléchir, elle rinça ses cheveux, arrêta l'eau, et se couvrit de crème dépilatoire, amincissante et hydratante – à peu près tout ce qu'elle possédait.

Quand il apparut dans le cadre de la porte, elle était recouverte des pieds à la tête de crème blanche, translucide ou vert pâle selon les zones seuls manquaient au tableau typique de la cure cosmétique les fameux concombres sur les yeux.

- Ah Pete ! fit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, désolée. Comment s'est passé ta fête?

- Bien. Mes potes se sont bien amusés avec les strip-teaseuses et leurs... dents. Mais moi je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, et je voulais te revoir, alors je les ai laissés. Il n'y pas de doute : tu es la femme de ma vie.

Elle sourit véritablement à cette remarque, et se précipita dans ses bras malgré la crème. Lui l'aimait sincèrement, il ne la faisait pas languir, ni souffrir il ne cherchait pas le conflit et prêtait une oreille attentive à ses théories farfelues. A défaut de l'aimer, elle était sûre de l'apprécier : peut-être qu'avec le temps... Il recula précipitamment, étonné et recouvert de crème.

- Oh mince ! réalisa-t-elle. Je vais me rincer. Tu ... veux venir ?

Elle se mit à se dandiner suggestivement et détacha la serviette dont elle s'était empressée de se recouvrir quelques minutes plus tôt en lui tournant le dos.

- De toute façon maintenant, il faut que j'enlève ce t-shirt et ce jean, fit-il d'un air détaché, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors...

Souriant elle aussi, elle retourna sans l'attendre dans la cabine de douche, et fit couler l'eau chaude, enivrante quand elle se mélangeait à tous les produits qu'elle avait versés, comme pour se laver du péché qu'elle allait commettre.

Pete se défit bien vite de ses vêtements tâchés de crème, et même de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, et vint de se placer derrière elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassant avidement dans le cou. C'était sensuel, voluptueux... Sam se laissa faire, empalée sur le mur, offerte comme une catin, songea-t-elle amèrement.

Quand elle fut contentée, elle enfila un quelconque pyjama et se coucha aussitôt, prétextant être épuisée, et laissant à Pete le soin de ramasser ses affaires pour aller regarder la télé dans le salon.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Sam se précipita vers son miroir, se mit à chercher dans les traits tendus de son visage une quelconque vérité que son cœur n'aurait pas crié assez fort dans ses oreilles. Mais rien. Seules deux énormes cernes violacées soulignaient ses yeux, promettant un fastidieux travail de maquillage pour le lendemain. Il était temps qu'elle prenne une décision. Qu'elle dise « oui » ou « non » le lendemain, elle ne tenait pas à devoir le regretter le restant de sa vie.

Si elle disait « oui », elle partagerait sa vie avec un homme gentil et aimant, elle aurait des enfants, une grande maison et un chien (ou, au vu des récents évènements, peut-être un chat finalement)... un vie parfaite en somme, si ce n'était que son futur époux ne l'attirait pas plus que ça. Elle espérait toujours que la vie de famille lui inspirerait cette émotion.

Si elle disait « non », ce serait définitif, et elle se retrouverait seule. À nouveau. Jack, celui qui faisait bondir son cœur, lui avait clairement fait comprendre que sur un point particulier du règlement militaire il serait intraitable. Alors il y avait deux futurs possibles : soit elle abandonnait son job, le job de sa vie, pour se mettre à tourner en rond chez elle avec les enfants en attendant avec angoisse que Jack rentre lui annoncer que les goaul'ds ou n'importe quel autre alien mégalomane allaient envahir la Terre, soit elle attendait qu'il prenne sa retraite, et il serait alors trop tard pour s'aimer, avoir des enfants et une vie heureuse. Quoiqu'il se passe, elle finirait par en vouloir à Jack, peut-être même à le détester. Rien ne serait plus pareil, et ce n'était pas juste envers lui.

Il n'y avait aucun chance qu'ils obtiennent une dérogation, l'Amérique était bien trop puritaine pour comprendre qu'en était ensemble ou pas, leurs sentiments interféraient déjà dans leur travail -mais pour le meilleur. Pour l'armée, Jack et elle serait deux soldats recouverts de boue au retour d'un mission qui se contenteraient de se doucher ensemble pour se prouver qu'ils sont en vie, et qui se disputeraient en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille pour savoir chez lequel des deux ils dormiraient la nuit suivante. Les bureaucrates coincés d'en haut n'arriveraient jamais à envisager que Jack et elle puissent éprouver quelque chose de plus fort, qu'affronter la mort côte à côte avait fait d'eux avant tout des amis, des complices, soudés, liés à jamais par le respect, la complicité, et un amour incomparable.

Tant de choses faisaient de Jack le parti le plus piètre : il était âgé, il avait déjà eu une femme et un enfant, il était son supérieur et il ne comprenait rien à «ces sciences qu'elle tenait en si haute estime», comme l'avait formulé Orlin.

Et pourtant elle l'aimait.

Que tu es bête ma fille ! soupira-t-elle devant la glace.

Elle se contempla une dernière fois, et aperçut l'anneau en or fin qu'elle portait au doigt depuis 6 mois, la fameuse bague qu'on sort de son écrin en s'agenouillant et en posant la toute aussi fameuse question.

Et elle avait enfilé la bague.

Elle fronça les sourcils à ce dernier souvenir. Oui, il avait fallu plus de deux semaines, mais elle avait finalement résolu d'enfiler la bague. Oui, elle avait accepté de devenir madame Pete Shanahan. Alors pourquoi continuer de réfléchir ? Elle avait déjà fait son choix, elle s'était engagée envers Pete. Les cartons d'invitation avaient été généreusement dispensés et la cérémonie minutieusement préparée : il n'y avait plus à hésiter. Le lendemain avant même l'heure du déjeuner, elle aurait définitivement accordé sa main à Pete devant les regards, approbateurs ou non, de Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, la moitié de la base et tous les collègues de Pete... et bien sûr devant Jack.

Elle allait une fois pour toutes trancher entre deux, sans sens caché ni mensonge, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, elle allait tendre la main vers l'un, et renoncer à l'autre. À jamais.

Ce jour-là, le réveil de Sam ne sonna pas, comme pour protester énergiquement contre ce qui allait se passer : la journée démarrait bien. Pete avait dû secouer sa fiancée comme un prunier pour la sortir du semi coma qui semblait lui servir de sommeil. Il lui avait ensuite fallu plusieurs grosses secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas en train de se câliner gentiment avec qui elle savait , comme elle en avait rêvé, mais qu'elle allait bel et bien se marier avec Pete.

L'idée la traversa brièvement de prétendre qu'elle était malade, de se forcer à vomir et de se plaindre de violents maux de tête. Mais c'eût été un manque de respect incroyablement ingrat vis-à-vis de Pete, et de tous les autres. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle alla à la salle de bain prendre une douche bien fraîche, avant de retrouver Cassandra qui l'attendait, excitée comme un boyau de puce, dans la chambre d'ami pour l'aider à se préparer.

- Salut ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

- Salut, répondit Sam dans un bâillement monstrueux, d'un ton morne.

- Bah qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Oh rien, mentit-elle. C'est juste le stress de la cérémonie. Tu connaîtras ça aussi, un jour...

- J'espère bien oui ! s'écria la jeune fille à son grand étonnement. Tu te rends compte que tu vas te marier ? C'est le plus beau jour de la vie d'une femme ! Avec celui où l'on devient mère bien sûr...

Laissant Cassy énumérer pour elle-même les moments réputés êtres les plus beaux dans la vie d'une femme -ou autant dire tout de suite tous ceux que Sam ne pourrait probablement jamais connaître, Sam se remit à cogiter. Pour elle, cette journée n'avait rien d'exceptionnellement réjouissant : c'était le début du printemps, et malgré un ciel sans nuage la brise était glacée. C'était par ce temps qu'elle devrait assister à une cérémonie pompeuse de plus, où Jack allait pouvoir parader avec Kerry à son bras, alors qu'elle devrait s'accrocher à celui de Pete et sourire pendant des heures. Une journée assez banale en somme... pendant laquelle elle allait se marier.

Quelque chose sonnait faux, elle l'entendait bien, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Certes, pour un membre de SG-1, et surtout elle, quelque chose d'exceptionnel pouvait facilement passer pour la routine, mais pourquoi au milieu de toutes ces réjouissances, restait-_elle_, elle la future_ mariée_, seule, triste, à essayer de ravaler l'horrible impression que quelque chose n'allait absolument pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de travers ? pensa-t-elle tout haut en lissant machinalement un pli de sa robe.

- Pardon ? demanda Cassy, s'extirpant tout à coup de sa tirade.

- Non rien, je me sens bizarre, c'est tout, mentit encore Sam.

- Ça c'est parce que tu vas te marier ! reprit Cassandra en serrant le nœud dans le dos de Sam jusqu'à l'étouffer.

«Tu m'étouffes ! » Sa voix faussée par l'alcool résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

- Oui, sûrement, se contenta-t-elle d'acquiescer d'un air défait, avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

- Bien sûr ! Voilà... Ton quelque chose de neuf – je l'ai fait réajuster – indiqua-t-elle en lui passant la gourmette autour du poignet. Teal'c te prête cette amulette, le collier de ta mère et... pour ton quelque chose de bleu, Daniel m'a dit de t'offrir ce pendentif. Il a dit qu'il avait appartenu à Isis, et que l'inscription dessus signifie : « Connais-toi toi-même ».

« Connais-toi toi-même » ? Daniel en avait de bonnes ! Sam savait très bien ce qu'elle était : rien. Rien qu'une pauvre fleur des villes trop lâche pour prendre le risque de flétrir seule. Son homologue l'attendait de l'autre côté de la route qu'elle refusait de traverser, elle devait se contenter des quelques mauvaises herbes de son côté, et faire contre mauvaise fortune joyeux visage. Oui, joyeux visage...

- Tu me feras penser à le remercier : ce mariage manquait sincèrement d'objets goaul'ds ! plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ah ah ah... ironisa Cassy. Ceux-là, moins on en entend parler et mieux on se porte. Bon ! Allez, on descend, tout le monde nous attend !

Sam se sentit honteusement ingrate : Cassandra, qui avait subit aux mains des goau'lds plus d'expérimentations tordues que n'importe quel rat de laboratoire, pour finalement perdre sa mère adoptive moins d'un an auparavant, faisait preuve de cent fois plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle à son propre mariage! La jeune fille semblait montée sur ressorts. Elle poussa Sam de toutes ses forces vers les escaliers en imitant le bruit d'un vieille locomotive.

- Hé ! voulut protester la future mariée.

- Ah ! Pas de protestation ! Sinon Pete va finir par croire que sa promise s'est enfuie !

« Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû », ne put s'empêcher de penser sinistrement Sam. Elle sourit malgré tout, et se laissa pousser par la protégée de feue sa meilleure amie.

La cérémonie avait lieu dans le jardin, on y avait sorti une quarantaine de chaises, le pasteur devait faire office sous un petit portique en bois qu'un ami de Pete avait sculpté spécialement pour l'occasion à l'intérieur du salon les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs pour laisser place au buffet. Il faisait grand soleil, les oiseaux gazouillaient à en perdre la voix la journée s'annonçait radieuse, parfaite pour s'unir à un homme que l'on n'aime pas. Encore.

Sam se racla bruyamment la gorge pour tenter de chasser ce genre de pensée sinistre, attendant dans le hall que Cassy fasse signe à l'orchestre d'entamer la marche nuptiale. Les premières notes retentirent, et la jeune fille revint la chercher au pas de course, tremblant d'excitation.

Tout le monde s'était levé, la moitié au moins des invités étaient des militaires et avaient revêtu leur habit d'apparat. Manquait parmi eux le plus fier de tous : depuis que les tok'Ras avaient rompu l'alliance il n'y avait plus eu signe de vie de Jacob Carter et, malgré de très nombreuses tentatives, il avait été impossible de le joindre pour l'inviter au mariage. En bref, il n'avait même pas reçu le faire-part. Sam avait dû se tourner vers son parrain, le général Hammond –elle n'avait jamais directement nié avoir été pistonnée sur le projet Porte des étoiles- pour la conduire à l'autel.

- Nerveuse, Sam ? s'enquit celui-ci en arrivant à sa droite.

- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur, même en combattant un goaul'd, mon général, souffla-t-elle.

Il eut un bref hoquet d'approbation, puis il prit cérémonieusement son bras sous le sien et lui tapota gentiment la main.

- Sam, reprit-il d'un ton grave, je tenais à te dire... que comme tout le personnel du SGC je suis très étonné de ton choix !

- Oncle Georges je...

- Non, laisse-moi finir. Comme je le disais, ton choix nous surprend – ton père lui-même a toujours eu peur que tu t'entiches d'un militaire depuis le jour où tu es entrée dans l'armée – mais nous sommes tous prêts à respecter ta décision si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, _quelque_ qu'elle soit.

Ses yeux bleu d'acier lui flashèrent un étrange regard en biais, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose d'autre mais qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle, perdue, ne voyait pas très bien où il voulait en venir. Il conclut son bref speech, comme elle ne réagissait pas, par un gros soupir, si gros qu'elle eu peur que quelques boutons de son uniforme éclatent sous la pression de son imposante bedaine. Mais la veste bleu marine tint bon, et le bienveillant général s'avança résolument dans l'allée qui menait à l'autel, tenant fièrement et de manière un peu rude Sam par le bras. Elle se força à sourire, quelque peu décontenancée, et à tourner la tête à droite et à gauche pour saluer chaque convive, et surtout pour éviter le regard impassible et froid de Jack, il aurait réussi à la faire pleurer le jour de son mariage. Elle ne voulait pas non plus apercevoir le regard navré de Daniel. Pas déjà.

Mais elle finit par arriver devant le pasteur, où les deux hommes et Pete, bien sûr, l'attendaient. Hammond l'embrassa sur la joue, remit sa main à Pete, et alla s'asseoir au premier rang, continuant de la regarder en biais avec l'air définitif de vouloir lui communiquer quelque message secret.

Le futur marié, ne semblant rien remarquer du jeu macabre qui se tramait autour de lui, il souriait béatement, les yeux luisants. Il prit les mains de Sam dans les siennes, lui faisant face, alors qu'elle se contentait d'essayer de respirer normalement, en vain. Elle pouvait distinguer la stature fière et droite de Jack derrière Pete, elle imaginait ses traits tendus par la déception, la colère, la jalousie ? Non, Jack n'était pas jaloux. Il avait tourné la page, il avait Kerry. Tiens, mais où était-elle au fait, celle-là ? Sam lui avait accordé sans hésiter une place au premier rang à la demande Jack, afin qu'ils ne soient pas séparés, et qu'il comprenne une fois pour toutes qu'elle se fichait totalement de le savoir avec une autre, ce qui était bien évidemment complètement faux. Elle s'était ensuite rongée les sangs pendant des jours d'avoir cédé la partie si facilement. Trop tard, le mal était fait, et par elle seule, comme toujours.

- Pas de chien, nota-t-elle à mi-voix, les sourcils froncés.

- Pardon ? s'en mêla aussitôt Pete, perturbé.

- Oh je... non rien, préféra-t-elle couper.

Elle se doutait bien que, s'il avait voulu la lui cacher, la scène de la nuit de l'avant-veille était toujours présente dans son esprit. En effet il fronçait les sourcils, se demandant certainement s'il avait bien entendu.

- Je disais seulement que ce ballon n'était _pas le mien_, rattrapa-t-elle adroitement en donnant un coup de tête vers le jardin où un ballon multicolore avait atterri.

- Ah, fut la seule réponse de Pete.

Il sembla douter encore un peu, puis se détendit. Toute la conversation n'avait pas pris plus de quelques secondes. Le pasteur entama :

- Chers amis, parents et proches, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de Peter et de Samantha. Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant, ou se taise à jamais.

Un silence plus que pesant s'installa alors. Un bon tiers de l'assistance était faite de membres du SGC, et chacun se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas se lever et protester. Daniel fixait résolument le dos de Sam, les mâchoires serrées, cherchant peut-être à voir à travers elle Jack, que Pete lui cachait toujours. Elle distinguait Teal'c, les bras croisés, les muscles tendus, hausser un sourcil réprobateur. Elle risqua finalement un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et se rendit compte que son « histoire » avec Jack n'était finalement peut-être pas si secrète que ça : les officiers lui jetaient des regards assassins, Hammond avait l'air profondément contrarié, et les amis de Pete commençait à se demander ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Heureusement, le marié ne semblait pas décidé à quitter des yeux sa dulcinée, qui ne doutait pas que malgré sa naïveté parfois poussée un seul coup d'œil à l'assistance aurait confirmé ce qu'il avait soupçonné depuis le début.

Comme personne ne se prononçait, le pasteur, qui, lui, n'était pas à son premier mariage, supposa que les militaires n'aimaient pas la police, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il balaya ses maigres réflexions d'un haussement d'épaules et poursuivit :

- Personne ? insista-t-il par habitude.

Il comprit aussitôt qu'il aurait mieux de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Les grimaces en tout genre s'accentuèrent, on le foudroya du regard.

- Bien ! fit-il en prenant un air réjoui pour ne pas perdre contenance. Nous pouvons donc commencer. Peter, veuillez répéter après moi : « Moi, Peter David Shanahan...

- Moi Peter David Shanahan...

- Je te prends, Samantha Elizabeth Carter, pour légitime épouse, dans la joie comme dans la peine, la santé comme la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Je te prends, Samantha Elizabeth Carter, pour légitime épouse, dans la joie comme dans la peine, la santé comme la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, répéta consciencieusement Pete, se fendant d'un sourire si large qu'il en était presque... effrayant .

Nerveux à l'idée qu'alors qu'il prononçait ses voeux, Jack se trouvait juste derrière lui, il se décala sans même s'en rendre compte pour mieux fixer Sam, tournant un peu plus le dos à l'assistance. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, raide comme un piquet, l'air solennel mais le regard vague, il avait bien plus fière allure que Pete n'aurait jamais. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, s'accrochèrent en une fraction de seconde elle lut toute la peine et l'amour qu'il tentait d'y cacher. Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, son regard s'attendrit, elle lui renvoya tout l'amour qu'elle put, sentant son cœur se gonfler et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Puis elle détourna la tête, rompant le charme qui, comme toujours, n'avait duré que le temps précieux d'un battement d'aile de colibri. Elle fut durement ramenée à la réalité par les yeux de Pete, qui guettait le moindre de ses gestes, jaloux. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en prévision d'un éventuel malaise, et ne fut rassurée que lorsqu'il lui sourit en retour.

- Samantha, fit le pasteur, répétez après moi : « Moi, Samantha Elizabeth Carter...

L'assemblée se figea, et sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, cette phrase replongea Sam dans sa récente promotion, quand Jack lui avait demandé de répéter après lui ses vœux de colonel. Il était aussi en habit d'apparat, ses yeux brillaient de fierté et d'amusement. Il avait pris le poste de général qu'on lui proposait « pour faire ce qu'il voulait », et il avait commencé par la promouvoir colonel. Si ça n'était pas une preuve d'affection ! Elle n'oublierait jamais comme il se tenait en face d'elle à ce moment précis, droit et fier comme Artaban, détendu, heureux. C'était sans aucun doute l'homme de ses rêves à ce moment précis, et son simple souvenir la faisait planer. Elle sourit bêtement.

- Moi, Samantha Elizabeth Carter, répéta-t-elle sans prêter attention.

- Je te prends, Peter...

- Je te prends, Jack...

Elle sursauta au bout de quelques seconde, quand la foule gronda d'un gros « Oh ! » désaccordé : il y avait de la surprise, de l'amusement, et de la réprobation selon les endroits. Certains des militaires commençaient même à sourire. Jack, quand à lui, avait sursauté en entendant son nom, prononcé avec _sa_ voix. C'était comme un rêve, merveilleux et doux. Il jeta un coup d'œil ahuri à l'assistance, et se rendit compte qu'on le dévisageait. Sam venait de prononcer _son_ nom, à la place de celui de Pete, dans ses vœux de mariage.

Ouh... il n'avait jamais vu plus belle cata, sauf peut-être à la télé.

Et désormais Sam faisait de son mieux pour garder la tête haute face à Pete qu'il devinait, même s'il ne voyait que son dos, passablement énervé. Cherchant à s'évader de cette situation pour le moins embarrassante, il tomba sur Hammond, au premier rang qui, loin de sembler étonné, scandalisé ou simplement irrité, affichait un large sourire satisfait. Il salua d'un coup de tête imperceptible et revint à Sam, qui se mordait la lèvre, comme toujours quand elle faisait une bourde. Il adorait la voir faire ça, il l'aurait dévorée dans cette position, si bien maquillée et coiffée qu'elle était, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'_autre_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était sexy comme ça nom d'un pipe !

Il la vit secouer la tête pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place, et bafouiller :

- Pete ! je te prends, Pete.

C'était un peu tard. Elle se remordit la lèvre, et soupira fortement. Ses yeux s'agitaient comme si elle réfléchissait précipitamment.

Désormais, même le pasteur perdait pied : c'était bien la première fois, en 8 années d'exercice, qu'il assistait à un pareil cirque !

Il se pencha vers Pete pour demander, hésitant :

- Est-ce que je dois continuer ?

Un court silence s'en suivit, pendant lequel Pete toisa Sam d'un regard colérique, comme un émir une de ses servantes qui l'aurait humilié en renversant son café. Si Jack avait perçu ce regard, il l'aurait étranglé sur place, Sam n'en avait aucun doute. Pete ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand il fut interrompu :

- Non ! s'écria précipitamment Sam, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Pete lui lâcha les mains, et le pasteur bondit en arrière, la main sur le cœur.

- Non, reprit-elle dans un souffle, sur un ton plus modéré.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, et tira Pete de manière à ce qu'il ait l'assistance dans le dos. Elle la lui désigna d'un coup de tête.

- Au moins la moitié d'entre eux sait que j'en aime un autre, dit-elle avec sang froid, et aujourd'hui même à moi je n'arrive plus à mentir.

Sa voix se brisa. Incapable de les retenir plus longtemps, elle sentit de gros bouillons de larmes chaudes et noirâtres de mascara dévaler ses joues. Pendant 7 ans, elle avait cru attendre le bon moment pour dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, pour hurler sa peine. Aujourd'hui enfin, elle comprenait que c'était ce moment qui l'avait attendu. Il avait attendu qu'elle soit prête et qu'elle réalise enfin combien elle aimait Jack, il avait attendu patiemment qu'on le provoque.

- Si seulement j'avais compris plus tôt, continua-t-elle, le souffle court, qu'un putain de règlement n'avait pas à me dicter ma vie. Si j'avais compris... que l'amour pouvait tout surpasser.

Et en disant cela, elle se tourna instinctivement vers Jack, accrochant ses yeux bleus au regard chocolat de son supérieur. Il était surpris, mais ses yeux semblaient littéralement fondre comme une tablette de Milka restée trop longtemps au soleil. Enfin, lui aussi laissait s'échapper tout l'amour, toute la tendresse et la dévotion qu'il avait tenté de contenir, en vain, pendant sept longues années.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû penser pouvoir construire ma vie sur un aussi gros mensonge, auquel je sais aujourd'hui que personne n'a cru !

Elle revint à Pete, sincèrement désolée.

- Et j'aurais encore moins dû t'entraîner dans cette histoire. J'ai été stupide, aveugle, et incroyablement égoïste. Je regrette vraiment d'en arriver là, d'avoir été aussi loin dans ma bêtise. Mais il est encore temps que j'arrête tout ça. Maintenant que je suis ici, au bord de faire la plus grosse bêtise de toute ma vie, j'y vois enfin clair. C'est Jack que j'aime, ça a toujours été lui. Lui et personne d'autre.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à son supérieur. Il était toujours figé, mais il ne semblait pas en colère. Pete soupira, humilié :

- Tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte _avant _! grinça-t-il.

Il rit jaune. Et sans crier gare, il se retourna, voulant clairement rentrer son poing dans la figure de Jack. Il n'en eût jamais l'occasion : Teal'c, se doutant que la situation finirait tôt ou tard par dégénérer, s'était interposé. Il écrasa le poing de Pete dans sa propre main, sans que cela semble lui demander le moindre effort. Les flics de Denver se levèrent pour protester, aussitôt imités par les membres du SGC, et, loin de sembler intimidés par leur infériorité numérique flagrante, ils déclenchèrent les hostilités. S'en suivit une bamboula comme on n'en avait jamais vu à Colorado Springs, où les militaires tapaient avec une joie non dissimulée sur les civils, dans le chaos le plus total, renversant sur leur passage chaises, tables et décorations en tous genres...

Légèrement en retrait du champ de bataille, Teal'c tenait toujours le poing de Pete, sous les regards incertain de Jack, satisfait de Daniel et effrayé de Sam.

- Teal'c, arrêtez ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le jaffa lâcha aussitôt sa prise, et Pete atterrit rudement parterre en se tenant la main, probablement broyée en plusieurs endroits, avant de reculer à la façon d'une araignée, en quatrième vitesse.

- Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas nets ces gens que tu fréquentes, Sam, ragea-t-il, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave !

Elle fut légèrement secouée par cet aveux, mais elle avait du soutien. Sans plus de cérémonie Pete se releva, s'épousseta, et partit à grands pas. Elle le regarda partir en soupirant, désolée, puis se tourna vers ses amis, avec un gigantesque et surtout un véritable sourire. Eux pouvaient faire la différence, sans aucune difficulté.

Elle se figea quand ils s'écartèrent de devant Jack : il n'avait toujours rien dit après tout. D'instinct, Daniel et Teal'c, partirent à l'écart pour les laisser seuls, et Sam les soupçonna un instant de vouloir participer au massacre du «clan Pete».

Mais son regard ne les suivit que quelques secondes. Il revint indubitablement vers Jack, qui s'avançait lentement, le regard désormais impassible plongé dans ses yeux bleu lagon, comme cette merveilleuse fois où il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter, après la mort de Janet. Il se figea en face d'elle, et se pencha tendrement pour l'embrasser.

Aussitôt les cris, les bruits de chaises entrechoquées et de vaisselle cassée cessèrent. Sam crut tout d'abord que c'était l'effet magique du baiser « prince charmant », mais force était de constater quand elle regarda l'assistance que les combats avaient cessé, et qu'une quarantaine de paire d'yeux au moins les épiaient.

- Carter?

Elle étouffa un joyeux hoquet dans ses larmes en l'entendant l'appeler par son nom de famille, comme toujours.

- Oui? demanda-t-elle timidement, levant ses énormes yeux bleus vers lui.

Mais il n'y vit que de la tendresse.

- Juste pour info : je t'aime, murmura-t-il, la voix serrée par l'émotion.

Elle ne réalisa qu'elle avait attendu ses paroles en complète apnée que lorsque cet aveu l'autorisa enfin à avaler une grande bouffée d'air.

- Je t'aime aussi, _mon colonel_, répondit-elle, un magnifique sourire traversant ses larmes comme un rayon de soleil.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et la serra fort dans ses bras, tout contre son coeur, là où il aurait voulu la garder pour toujours.

Daniel, ému aux larmes, se mit à applaudir, bientôt imité par tout le personnel du SGC présent, aux costumes désormais bien froissés, qui ajoutaient sifflements et hourras selon l'humeur.

Sapés comme à leur propre mariage, Sam et Jack s'embrassèrent alors cérémonieusement sous les applaudissements.

Puis il lui murmura tendrement :

- Tu sais, on a toujours le pasteur !

FIN.

_Voilà, ç'aurait pu être un dénouement comme un autre, et puis ça fait TELLEMENT de bien de se débarrasser de Pete! Ce type était comme une énorme écharde coincée dans mon appareil à ship... argh que c'est bon!_

_Note du 3/2/2011 : Et surtout si vous trouvez encore des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de frappe, DITES-LE MOI, parce que j'ai beau essayer de tout corriger, ça me rend DINGUE quand je m'aperçois, au hasard de mes déambulations sur le site, qu'il en reste encore, à la vue de tous! En plus entre les .docx de Windows 7, les .pages de Mac, et les .odt ou .sxw d'Open Office, évidemment rien ne passe jamais correctement ! Merci beaucoup, et vive Sam/Jack pour toujours. __Kaira__._


End file.
